Ayiwah
Commodore Ayiwah leads the Imperial Navy of the Dasaka, and is from the clan Umbraline. Biography Backstory Ayiwah's bloodline within Clan Umbraline is of some repute. Her mother was one of the few to have an offspring with Mune, a legendary Menti Soulsword and Sighteye, assigned as head-bodyguard to the previous Rora. Out of her blood-sisters (children of the same male Dasaka, not to be confused with clan-sisters), Ayiwah was one of only a few to show a similar talent to that of their father for the soulword discipline. Eager to learn and showing promising progress at a very young age, it was with the Toroshu's blessing that she was allowed to train her ability under Mune himself after completing basic soulsword training in the Yards, until his death during an attempted coup by Clan Fursic. Not content with merely having an exotic discipline within her clan, she pushed herself beyond the regular training of soulswords. Using physical weapons, Ayiwah prepared her mind for the requirements of psionic swordplay, from which she later developed a fighting style best described as psionic fencing. Already a skilled warrior, Ayiwah discovered another talent in the aftermath of her father's demise, while hunting down the instigators of the attempted humbling of the Rora: Sailing between the Archipelago's islands in an effort to find the hiding places of the coup's masterminds, she discovered a love for the high seas and tall ships. With her true calling found, she joined the imperial navy shortly after the end of the campaign against the Fursic. Putting the same amount of effort into her military career as she put into her discipline, Ayiwah soon rose through the ranks, until eventually being assigned the rank of Commodore, due to her proving herself to be an exceptional captain and strategist. Only answerable to her Toroshu and the Rora herself, she has been in command of the imperial naval forces for many years now. Appearance and Tools Ayiwah carries no additional weapons to her psionic rapier, except for a crystal knife, a valuable tool on any sailing ship. Aside from that, the belongings that she almost always carries on her person are a small first-aid kit, a compass and a spyglass. Abilities and Traits While the majority of Umbraline's Menti are powerful Willhammers, there are exceptions to their traditional clan-discipline. The Commodore is one of them. Trained since earliest childhood, she has become a soulsword of the highest order and a fearsome duelist, so adept in her discipline that many an opponent have been defeated without the Commodore having to take one step, kept at a distance by her psionic rapier. Sailors within the imperial navy , naturally prone to yarn, sometimes claim that there is no Dasaka sailing the high seas, tougher than the Commodore. While she herself would humbly dismiss such claims, were you to ask her directly and in a position to demand an answer, there is, as usual, some truth behind these rumors. And indeed, there aren't many that rival her in her strict behaviour and no-nonsense attitude. This attitude also translates into her looks, posture and speech as well. Her armor and uniform are kept immaculate and she moves and speaks in an energized, yet controlled and precise manner. Valuing professionalism, thoroughness and attention to detail, she provides the baseline standard the sailors under her adhere to. She does not suffer fools nor insubordination and will consequently hand out fitting punishments for misdemeanour. Yet, she is not unjust. Her judgment is fair and can be very understanding. She does not demand perfection on first attempt, but rather the willingness of one to strive towards it. While at first glance, her demeanour may appear cold,distant and sometimes harsh, Ayiwah is very compassionate about her fellow Dasaka and her strict approach is merely as much a result of her upbringing as it is of being aware of her responsibilities. Some even claim that the Commodore possesses a sense of humor and has been known to smile and joke on the odd occasion. As a soulsword, Ayiwah does have very little she can put up against the other Dasaka disciplines of the mind. In addition, she has no protection against elemental attacks aside from her armor and fighting-skills. Relationships Friends and Allies *Yusanora, Rora of the Empire *Rayuke, Umbraline First Son and Imperial Executioner *Yumiwa, the Rora’s daughter *Hanako, Yumiwa’s handmaiden *Tazera, the Commodore's Lieutenant and close friend Category:Characters Category:Dasaka Category:Soulswords Category:Clan Umbraline Category:Officers